Flower Fields
by fumate
Summary: Tentang Ivan, padang(-padang) bunga dan kisah di dalamnya. [Implied slash. Oneshoot-Drabbles. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya om Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:** Implied slash. Literally Ivan/Everyone. Drabbles. Crack pair. Mis facts?

* * *

 **Canola**

Ini pertengahan Februari dan Yao mengajaknya ke sini.

Luoping County menjadi lautan kuning. _Canola_ bermekaran dengan indah, menghias tiap petak yang tersedia. Lebah-lebah terbang dan hinggap di mahkota, lalu kembali ke sarang masing-masing koloni.

Ivan terdiam.

"Apa pendapatmu, aru?" tanya Yao, memetik sekuntum bunga kuning.

"Bagus," tanggap Ivan. Memperhatikan sang lelaki berkuncir. "Terlihat seperti ladang gandum dari jauh. Aku suka. Walau lebih menarik jika yang ditaman itu bunga matahari, da"

Yao mendengus pelan. "Aiyaa, canola ditanam untuk diambil minyaknya ketika mereka layu. Juga untuk memberi makan lebah-lebah," tangannya bergerak mengusir satu lebah yang hendak mendekat. "Bukan hanya dijadikan pajangan, aru"

Ivan tersenyum manis seperti biasa. "Aku tahu" ujarnya. Diam-diam meraih satu _canola_ yang berdiri tegak, mematahkan pucuknya.

Yao menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga itu. Termangu ketika Ivan menyelipkan satu batang kecil _canola_ ke telinganya. Tidak pantas, mengingat bunga itu tak hanya memiliki satu kuncup.

Tapi Ivan tidak peduli.

"Nah," seru sang Russian. "Begini lebih baik, da. Bahkan lebih baik dari bunga matahari"

Lalu Yao bersemu samar.

 **Tulip**

"Kau tidak menikmati ini, ya?" Alfred menghembuskan nafas.

Raut Ivan tetap berseri-seri, mengabaikan selubung kekecewaan yang terpancar dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Ucapan Alfred tak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tak menikmati bukan berarti membenci.

"Aku heran," kata sang _hero wanna-be_. "Washington tempat yang cocok menikmati tulip. Kau lihat sendiri, tulip bermekaran dengan bebas di sini. Kenapa kau tak menikmatinya?"

"Aku tak suka warna merah, da" _merah darah, bukan merah biasa_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tapi tidak semua tulip di sini berwarna merah!" Alfred menyanggah, menujuk satu bagian. "Nah, di sana tulipnya ungu. Kau mau ke sana?"

Ivan menggeleng, masih tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" seru lelaki itu. Kacamatanya bergetar pelan. "Padahal ini inovasi"

"Aku tak memintamu membawaku ke taman bunga, da" sahut Ivan. Alfred mencibir.

"Itu karena aku bosan ke _game station_ atau tempat-tempat lain. Sesekali suasa baru 'kan tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi kenapa ke taman tulip?" tanya pemuda yang lebih jangkung. "Kan di negaramu juga ada taman _ranunculus_. Aku pribadi lebih ingin ke sana, da"

Alfred mendesah. "Taman itu buka pada musim semi. Sekarang sudah musim panas, Ivan"

Kemudian suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Baik Alfred dan Ivan sama-sama terdiam, terbungkus keheningan aneh yang jarang terjadi. Sesekali diterpa angin musim panas, mengibarkan jaket Alfred dan syal Ivan layaknya bendera masing-masing.

Terjadi hingga Alfred memutuskan bicara lebih dulu.

"Kau lapar?" pertanyaan andalan. Tipikal Alfred sekali. "Ada kafe di sana. Uhh, tidak ada hamburger, tenang saja"

"Ada soda?"

Alfred mengerutkan kening. Jarang-jarang Ivan bertanya tentang soda, biasanya tentang vodka. "Ada" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Mulai curiga dengan senyum Ivan.

Yah, benar bahwa Ivan tak menyukai merah darah.

Dia lebih suka merah kola yang menempel di bibir Alfred.

 **Lavender**

Awalnya hanya urusan negara, tapi Ivan terpesona juga ketika melihat Lavender Route di Provence.

Francis mengusulkan untuk berhenti sejenak, karena toh, bisnis telah selesai. Sedikit rehat takkan masalah. Jadi Ivan setuju.

Ungu terbentang begitu luas, memenuhi jarak pandang Ivan. Suasana pedesaan yang kental semakin menambah nilai estetika tempat itu.

Ladang yang biasanya terpenuhi gandum, kini berganti dengan terisi lavender di tiap barisnya. Menimbulkan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Ivan dengan cara yang aneh.

"Bukankah ini indah?" tanya Francis, disetujui Ivan. "Lavender tumbuh bebas. Menambah harum juga menarik wisatawan. Rute desa yang biasanya jarang dilewati jadi ramai ketika mereka ada"

"Benar," jawab Ivan. "Seandainya negaraku juga memiliki taman lavender seperti ini, da"

Francis mengernyitkan kening sambil tersenyum, menepuk bahu Ivan pelan. Lalu mengistirahatkannya di sana."Hey," ujarnya. "Kalau tujuannya untuk mempromosikan negara, kurasa tak harus menggunakan taman bunga. Kadang nilai historis dari bangunan juga mampu memikat minat mereka. Tapi kalau sekedar kesenangan pribadi, kau bisa membuat taman kecil di rumahmu. Hanya perlu sedikit perawatan, syukur-syukur kalau hujan"

Sementara Ivan membuka sedikit mulutnya, mencari-cari kata yang tepat tapi tak berhasil. Jadi ia tutup kembali dengan senyuman.

Harus diakui, dibalik sikap konyol dan bodoh Francis, pria itu lebih bijak dari yang ia duga.

 **Rose**

Tersesat di negara sendiri adalah hal yang memalukan.

Arthur menggerutu karenanya. Gara-gara Alfred yang terus menerus mengganggu lewat sms, dia lupa arah dan tersasar ke tempat lain. Beruntung manusia vodka itu tak banyak bicara. Kalau sampai dia cerewet dan selalu menggodanya seperti yang Alfred lakukan, Arthur mungkin sudah melancarkan kutukannya.

Eh, dia baru sadar Ivan tak mempan dikutuk.

"Arthur? Kita sudah sampai, da?"

Arthur tersentak, mengerling cepat. "Ahh…. Ya. Sudah"

Keduanya turun dari mobil, meniti jalan dengan cepat. Sesekali Ivan menoleh, menatap gerombolan mawar berbagai warna yang mendistraksinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Arthur berhenti dan duduk di satu kursi. Ivan mengikuti, beristirahat di kursi di hadapannya.

"Ini di mana, da?"

Sang Inggris menutup mata, menghela nafas berat. "Di taman bunga mawar. Entahlah, hanya ingin ke sini. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana senyap. Tak ada yang membuka mulut karena sibuk bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Arthur merutuki otaknya yang tengah _error_ , sementara Ivan bertanya-tanya tentang s–

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa ke sini? Maksudku kenapa taman mawar? Bukankah ini tempat orang-orang… kencan?"

Sekali lagi Arthur mengutuk Alfred serta lidahnya yang kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

 **Pink Moss**

Ini pertama kalinya Ivan datang ke Jepang dengan maksud rekreasi.

 _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya rekreasi sih. Kiku mengundangnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan politik antara mereka terkait perebutan teritori. Bukan masalah, yang penting dia bisa bersenang-senang untuk sementara waktu. Pekerjaan negara akhir-akhir ini membuatnya muak.

Ivan pikir rekreasi kali ini akan menyenangkan. Seperti bermain _rollercoaster_ atau masuk ke rumah hantu. Dari yang ia dengar, Jepang kaya akan mitos-mitos seperti itu. Membangkitkan rasa penasaran dan antusiasme berlebih.

Nyatanya, mereka berkunjung ke festival bunga.

Kecewa? Tidak. Dia cukup senang melihat hamparan Pink Moss dengan latar belakang gunung fuji. Merah jambu yang menutupi banyak area terlihat indah sehingga Ivan mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikannya di sana.

Mungkin kata yang tepat adalah bosan.

Setelah puas memotret banyak area, Ivan mulai bingung hendak melakukan apa. Dia dan Kiku datang pagi-pagi, dan mereka sudah mengelilingi tempat itu. Dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Apa saja, selain berjalan-jalan.

"Anda tampak lelah, Ivan- _kun_ " butuh perjuangan lebih sebelum Kiku mau memanggilnya dengan sufiks itu. "Apakah Anda hendak beristirahat?"

Ivan mengangguk. "Da. Kiku, kau bawa makanan? Aku lapaar~"

"Saya hanya membawa _sashimi_ dan _takoyaki_ , serta beberapa _onigiri_. Apa–"

"Da. Tak apa."

Jadi mereka berdua duduk di satu tempat. Menggelar karpet dan mengeluarkan bekal milik Kiku. Menyantapnya bersama-sama.

Ivan makan sedikit hingga Kiku sedikit cemas, antara masakannya tak enak serta tamunya sedang sakit. Namun sesungguhnya, ada alasan lain mengapa Ivan menolak melahap sisa makanan.

Dia sibuk mencuri potret Kiku, diam-diam.

 **Hyacinthus**

"Itu bunga apa, da?" tanya Ivan ketika berjalan-jalan di rumah Ludwig pada satu sore hari, menunjuk tangkaian bunga liar yang menonjol di antara bebatuan.

Ludwig menghampiri, melihat bunga apa yang dimaksud.

"Ah, itu Hyazinthen –atau kalian sebut Hyacinthus. Bunga liar, tapi sering juga dijadikan tanaman hias. Baunya menusuk" jelas lelaki Jerman itu, menatap kuntum ungu itu cukup lama.

Ivan terdiam, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum cerah. "Hyacinthus, ya? Sama dengan nama pahlawan yunani yang Heracles ceritakan padaku" ujarnya, berjongkok dan mengelus bunga itu. "Katanya saat Hyacinthus mati, Apollo melarang Hades mengambil jiwanya dan merubahnya jadi bunga ini. Malang, da"

Kali ini giliran Ludwig yang membisu sesaat, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan. Perlu beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali ke alam nyata.

"A-ah.. ya, malang sekali." Timpalnya, menatap punggung Ivan. "Kau mau bunga itu, Ivan?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Hiasan? Aku punya satu pot kalau kau mau" tawar Ludwig. Ivan tersenyum.

"Mau, da" jawabnya dengan lengkung hangat.

Sekali ini, Ludwig tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

 **Sunflower**

Ivan suka bunga matahari.

Impiannya adalah untuk tinggal di tempat beriklim hangat. Tidak dingin namun juga tidak panas, tentunya. Meminum vodka tetap berjalan, namun ditemani bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang tengah tumbuh.

"Nee nee, Ivan! Kau mau ke rumahku? Di sana ada ladang bunga matahari, vee~!"

Tentu saja kesempatan seperti ini takkan ia tolak.

Dan di sinilah Ivan berada. Tuscany, Italia. Dikelilingi ribuan bunga matahari yang berdempetan, menyapa kehadiran bersama angin menerpa.

Decakan kagum meluncur keluar dari bibir Ivan. Bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum mengudarakan pujian.

"Whaa, rumahmu keren, daa~ Kalau saja aku bisa menginap semalam~" serunya ketika berkeliling bersama tuan rumah. Menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Maksud Ivan dari kata 'menginap' hanya sebagai hiasan, siapa sangka Feliciano menganggapnya serius.

"Vee~ Dekat sini ada villa! Kau boleh tinggal di sana selama yang kau mau, Ivan!" antusias seperti biasa. Mirip anak kecil yang diberi satu _cup_ es krim.

Ivan senang ketika akhirnya sang representasi Italia tak lagi gemetar ketakutan saat bersamanya. Senang ketika hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Lebih senang lagi ketika mereka melangkah lebih jauh.

Jadi Ivan tersenyum dengan mata melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Menanggapi tawaran dengan 'ufu~!' sederhana.

Ivan tak pernah bisa menolak Feliciano.

 **Fin**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini saya sering bikin fic abal . Ini juga, terinspirasi prompt flowers dan padang-padang bunga menakjubkan di berbagai negara .

Maaf, saya kesulitan milih pair utama, jadi saya masukin semua .

Ada koreksi? Silahkan kirim ke kotak review~

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini!


End file.
